(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar cell lighting fixture integrated with a heat sink, and more particularly, to one to be adapted to a wall fitting or a garden light. Between its utmost top where an upper lid of a solar cell panel is provide, and below the top where a bulb containing battery components and other circuit devices, a ventilation space and a support structure of a predetermined configuration in said space are provided. An isolated heat sink between the upper lid and the bulb is created for protecting the charging circuits and its battery components from being damaged or their performance from been negatively affected by excessively high interior temperature due to prolonged direct sunshine.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The prior art of solar lighting fixture, such as a traditional solar cell post lantern, garden light or wall fitting is essentially comprised of a solar cell panel light shade, bulb, battery components within the bulb (containing charging circuit and battery and a mounting member. The purpose of said mounting member is for the fixture to be either directly buried in the ground, or provided at the top of a post, in a mechanical equipment, or to a vehicle including a automobile, a sea vessel or an aircraft. Said member may be also provided in a form of an underground post or ground tapered support. However, in the traditional solar cell lighting fixture, the light shade of the solar cell panel and the bulb are integrated that encourages heat to build up inside the bulb due to hyperthermal effect when the solar cell panel absorbs solar energy. Since the heat can not be effectively dissipated, the performance of the charging circuit and cell components is vulnerable to damage or failure.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a solar cell lighting fixture integrated with a heat sink. The prevent invention is for adaptation to a post lantern, a garden light, a wall fitting, or a vehicle including an automobile, a sea vessel or a aircraft, or a bicycle, a motorcycle, a portable light or other types of lighting fixtures. A ventilation space is provided between utmost top and bulb of the lighting fixture of the present invention. The utmost top of the lighting fixture accommodates an upper lid of a solar cell panel. Battery components such as a secondary cell or a battery capacitor, and a charging circuit or device to convert electric energy into optical energy such as a bulb or an illuminating diode and its operation and control circuits are provided below the upper lid. Within the ventilation space separating a support structure of the solar cell panel from the bulb, the support structure in a predetermined configuration is provided to protect charging circuit and its batter components from being damaged or having their performance negatively affected by excessively high interior temperature in the bulb.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a solar cell lighting fixture integrated with a heat sink. Said heat sink is comprised of one or more than one support pillar provided between the support structure of the solar cell panel and the bulb. Said pillars may be made mobile and mutually interlocked between the support structure of the solar cell panel and the bulb to adjust the angle of the support structure as desired. Said pillar may be individually provided onto a ring that is inserted to the bulb so that the pillar can be adjusted as desired by rotation. A universal ball joint may be provided at the bottom of the support casing of the solar cell panel and inserted into the joint pillar corresponding to the bulb for adjustment as desired by rotation. The heat sink may be also provided in net or porous structure.